


A Certain Step

by Spacecadet72



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Steve Trevor meets a fellow agent during a ball and she's different than he expected.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Certain Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the WonderTrev Valentine's Day AU Challenge on tumblr. 
> 
> As is typical for my stuff, lots of handwaving with plot/history things. :D
> 
> I'm enjoying this universe a lot and while I've got other projects that are high on the to do list, I want to revisit this 'verse at some point. I'm just imagining established/married WonderTrev, secret agenting it up in Regency London and I want to write all the adventures. So, we'll see. :D
> 
> Title comes from the Jane Austen quote "To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love." (From Pride and Prejudice)

Steve Trevor glanced around the room, a bored expression on his face. He casually patted his pocket to ensure that the note was still there. His simple mission tonight was to pass it along to a fellow agent so that information could get to the right people. With this information, they would be one step closer to taking down the criminal Ludendorff and his villainous crew.

Now, Steve just needed to wait for the other agent to find him. He didn't know who they were, just that they would find him at Lord and Lady Stanton’s ball. He didn't mind balls, but would much rather be out gathering information and moving against Ludendorff and his men.

"It's a lovely ball, is it not?"

Steve turned toward the voice and found a tall, beautiful woman in a light blue dress by his side. Her expression was innocent and open, but women didn't often approach men at balls.

He kept his tone neutral. "It is. I have never seen so many happy couples." That wasn't true, but he was following the script. He hadn't been expecting the other agent to be a woman, but it made sense that some of their number would be. Women would have access to certain parts of society men wouldn't, would be invisible in ways men wouldn't. There was an archness and intelligence behind this woman's eyes. She must be a formidable agent, indeed.

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "I was just about to comment on the size of the ballroom. It is so airy in here."

There was the signal. Gesturing towards the dance just starting, Steve asked, "If you are not otherwise engaged for this set, may I have this dance?"

"I am not engaged," she said, and followed him towards the dance floor.

She and Steve both got into position across from each other in the neat lines already formed. The music started and she moved first, stepping forward with several other ladies and moving towards him. He took his first steps a few moments later. Note already hidden in his palm, he reached towards her and slipped it into her hand.

With a move that Steve wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been looking and very good at what he did, she took the piece of paper and slipped the note into her glove.

"How are you enjoying the evening so far?" he asked as they continued through the dance.

"I am enjoying it very much," she said with a bright smile, and Steve had to force himself to remember the next steps of the dance.

"Are you much acquainted with the hosts?" he asked, if only to keep hearing her voice.

She shook her head. "Only a little. I am new to town and I came with friends. Are you?"

"I have interacted with Lord Stanton socially in the past, but we are not close," he said, wishing he could pull her closer, but the steps of the dance required that they constantly be coming together and moving away.

The music was winding down, signalling the end of the dance, and Steve knew that if he let her walk away without a chance at further acquaintance, he would regret it. He wouldn't compromise the mission, but he needed to know who she was and see her again if she would permit it.

"I never introduced myself," he said, as the dance ended and they walked off the dance floor. "My name is Steve Trevor," he said with a bow.

She curtsied in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Trevor. I am Diana Prince."

"A pleasure, Miss Prince."

She glanced behind her, where a group of young ladies was gathered, and he didn't miss the looks they were sending their way.

"I do not want to keep you from your friends," he said, gesturing towards the group, "but as you are new to town, may I call upon your family?"

Her answering smile was even brighter than before, and Steve couldn't help a small smile of his own. "That would be lovely, Mr. Trevor. I am in town with my mother and aunt."

She glanced behind her again, and Steve wondered if her friends were that impatient, or if this was a part of her mission. "I won't keep you," he said quietly.

She nodded and turned to go.

Steve watched her walk off to her friends, before he went back to the spot he had occupied before. Diana Prince. He smiled as he caught her eye across the room, but moved his gaze quickly, not wanting to be caught staring. Hopefully if anyone had noticed them, they only saw two interested young people engaging in conversation.

He had pressing business over the next few days, both his own and the government's, but he would find time to visit the Prince's.


End file.
